Orange Juice
by threehoursofsleep
Summary: Don't you just love orange juice? Everyone else seems to. Rated T for language


"Hmm…Souta?" called Kagome's mother.

"Nani?" called Souta from the living room, tearing his attention away from his video game. Kagome's mother looked back at the refrigerator, she had gotten a whole gallon of orange juice the day before, she wondered where it could have gone to so fast. The Higurashi household practically inhaled orange juice but…usually it lasted longer.

"Souta, did you have some orange juice?" she asked.

"Ah!There'sorangejuicedoko?Iwantsomewhydidn'tyoutellmewehadsome?" it all came out in one breath as the school boy jumped up, a big smile on his face as he practically skipped into the kitchen.

"Ah, Souta, gomen ne! I bought some yesterday and now I don't know where it is!" she said apologetically. All life seemed to drain from him and he looked a little grey.

"Sou ka…." He said sadly, limply walking back to the living room like a dejected, beaten child. The woman sighed as he left, then her hands went to her hips, thinking furiously about where it could be, and then a thought hit her-Kagome had left before she had woken up, and that was really saying something since she practically woke up at the crack of dawn…perhaps, maybe, it had been…

00000000000000000000

"Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked, pleasantly surprised, he seemed abnormally happy to see her," I-Inuyasha…"

The boy in red ran up, but not before knocking aside Shippou, who had been running beside him.

"Mou Inuyasha! Why are you treating Shippou that way? He's younger than you!" Kagome groaned, the line was already growing old as she said it.

"Where is it?" said Inuyasha quickly.

Kagome blinked, "Nani?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in annoyance, "The orange juice."

Kagome blinked again.

"You-You were happy t-to see me be-because of the-" Kagome's expression darkened, one eye twitching, "Osuwari!" She stepped over his motionless body and turned to Shippou, who promptly flew into her for a hug. "Shippou-chan! Are you ready for some orange juice?" Kagome smiled at him, picking him up before walking down the slope to find Miroku and Sango.

"Hai! I love orange juice Kagome!" chirped Shippou, to which Inuyasha responded with a loud yell/growl.

"Omae wa!"

"Osuwari." Kagome said sharply, and left him to be mad.

000000000000000000000000000000

Shwoosh! Kagome unfurled the pink and yellow plaid blanket out onto the grass underneath a tree, it was the best spot and it felt nice out in the wind with the warm sun shining down on them.

"Kagome-sama, it was very kind of you to bring us orange juice for us," said Miroku solemnly.

"You wanted some more, so I'm bringing you more. You are my friends, and plus," Kagome turned and winked at Sango cheerfully, "I can understand, I love orange juice!"

Sango smiled then she realized she was just sitting there not doing anything while Kagome set out the blanket, "Neh, Kagome-chan, can I help in anyway?"

Kagome blinked then smiled, "You can get the cups!"

"Kagome! What can I do?" asked Shippou.

Kagome smiled cheerily at him, unconsciously using a more childish voice, "Help me lay this blanket flat, neh?"

Shippou puffed his chest up, "Hai!"

Kagome and Shippou smoothed out the creases of the blanket and Sango searched carefully through Kagome's bag for cups. Sango furrowed her eyebrows as her hand went further in. She couldn't feel any cups! Sango reached in more. Miroku watched from the corner of his eye, she was bending over more and more as she tried to find the cups. His hand began to move toward her of its own accord.

'No! Regain control, she'll kill you if you do it again!'

Sango turned bright red, and grabbed Hiraikotsu, slamming it into his head, standing over him like the angel of hell. "Houshi-sama……"

Kagome sighed, "Miroku-sama will never change. I don't know how she puts up with him."

They finished setting out the blanket with cups and Kagome reached into her huge yellow backpack of doom and pulled out the orange juice.

Everyone watched it greedily. Kagome turned the cap and it popped, the scent hitting the air, Inuyasha appearing like lightning. Kagome swallowed nervously, this was going to be hard distributing it evenly, they probably would complain if one person got an extra molecule. So tangible was her uneasiness that it filled the air like youki. In fact…. It felt just like youki…almost as if a youkai was there….maybe even a taiyoukai… Almost like….

"Sesshoumaru! What do you want, teme?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

"Hmph. Inuyasha, I have no time to waste on you."

"Baka! Then why are you here?" he snarled.

Inuyasha watched in horror as his gaze moved past him straight to Kagome. "Baka! Fuck off bastard," Inuyasha stood between him and Kagome. There was no way HE was getting the orange juice.

"Hmph. As if you could stop me." Sesshoumaru used his demonic speed, appearing in front of Kagome.

Kagome's mouth opened in surprise, her heart beating fast in fear and confusion, dropping the orange juice…Which was caught by Sesshoumaru gracefully.

"N-nani Sesshoumaru?" stuttered Kagome.

"Orange juice." He said simply.

Kagome blinked, the world oddly twisted and bizarre, "N-NANI!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, insanely enough, turned into a ball of light and zoomed out of sight. Kagome blinked stupidly, "Orange…juice…?"

"NOOO! THE ORANGE JUICE!!!" howled Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked, then her eyes narrowed, "Inuyasha! WHAT WERE YOU WORRIED ABOUT?"

"Ah-…." Inuyasha looked framed.

"OSUWARIII!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay! I'll explain this, really! ;; Umm, my cousin's friend recently went to Japan. Apparently they really like orange juice. When they went to restaurants they'd give you two things:

A tiny, like shot glass sized, water and a huge, like mega gulp from 7 eleven, of orange juice.

While there, when she asked for water they'd ask, "Orange juice?'

If you asked for a refill of orange juice, they filled it up right away, but if you asked for water they'd look at you like you were crazy.

So! There's the story! I hope it was funny enough for you! Please Review, it makes me feel like I'm writing for people and not the wall.

Hope you enjoyed!

-Akeno-san


End file.
